Mia Colucci
Mía Colucci Caceres is Franco Colucci's only daughter with his first wife, Marina Caceres. The most popular girl at Elite Way School, she comes from a wealthy and privileged family who lives in Mexico City. Spoiled and self-centered, she however can be very loyal, attentive and tender towards those she loves. Her best friends are Celina and Victoria "Vico", but she's also very close friends with Lupita and Roberta. Mía starts RBD with her boyfriend Miguel and their friends Roberta, Diego, Giovanni and Lupita, and acts as a songwriter for the band. She also loves fashion and acts as a stylist for her friends. Mía falls in love with Miguel at first sight, but keeps quiet, since he starts dating her friend Celina. However, Mía is unaware that Miguel came to Elite Way in an attempt to grow close to her in order to exact revenge on her father, Franco, who Miguel holds responsible for his father's death. Despite her strong feelings for Miguel, Mía and Miguel argue constantly when they first meet. During this time, Mía starts a relationship with Gastón, who works at the school and, knowing Mía and Miguel are interested in each other, tries hard to turn them against each other. Miguel is aware of Mía's relationship with Gastón and helps them protect their secret by telling Franco that he's dating Mía when Franco finds out about his daughter dating an older man who works at her school, even kissing her in front of her father, Gastón and the school's principal. They start dating later on and declare their love for each other, with Miguel growing increasingly divided between going through with his plans and letting go of his past and moving on with Mía. However, Mía uncovers the truth about Miguel's real reasons to approach her and, devastated, breaks up with Miguel. It is later revealed that Miguel's father's death was caused by Mía's Uncle Carlo. Miguel apologizes to Mía and her father and puts his past behind him. In the first season's finale, Mía surprises Miguel by joining him on his flight to Monterrey, where his family is originally from. The second season their relationship is more unified than ever, with only a few bumpy roads. The couple takes a romantic trip to Cancun, and grows closer when stranded in an island. In the third season, problems hit the couple's path in the shape of Sabrina. Sabrina is the spoiled daughter of RBD's producer whose crush on Miguel knows no boundaries. Sabrina's persistence in flirting with Miguel makes Mía jealous and puts a strain in their relationship; they eventually break up when Sabrina tells everyone she and Miguel slept together. In truth, Miguel got drunk and fell asleep; Sabrina snuck into his bed barely clothed and when he woke up told him they had sex. After their breakup, Mía grows deeply depressed. However, she finds comfort in her newfound friendship with Roberta, who is going through a similar rough patch with Diego and her mother. The two girls, who were at odds when they first met, grow close and start caring sincerely about each other. While struggling to come to terms with the end of her relationship with Miguel, Mía finds out that, instead of dying in a car crash like Franco told Mía, her mother is actually alive. Marina left her husband and toddler Mía because she was addicted, but, now that she has recovered from her issues, she's back and wants a relationship with her daughter. At first, Mía is hurt and resentful that her father has lied to her about her mother for most of her life, but eventually understands that Franco did that out of love for her, trying to protect her from hurt and pain. Mía and Marina slowly form a relationship, bonding over the fact that Marina was also a singer when she was young, having passed her talent and love for the stage to her daughter. Near the end of the series, the truth between Miguel and Sabrina is revealed. However, since Miguel's in a coma, Mía blames herself for her harsh treatment of her boyfriend and pleads with him to wake up and come back to her. He eventually does during one of her daily visits to him but, as a consequence of his coma, he has memory problems and can only remember he has a girlfriend. When Mía asks him who is his girlfriend's name, he mistakenly says Sabrina, leaving Mía once again heartbroken and depressed. He finally remembers everything about Mía and their relationship during a RBD concert, while Mía's singing 'Sálvame', a song she wrote for him, but Miguel has decided to leave Mexico City and go back to his family in Monterrey. They finally talk when he's finishing packing for his trip, with Miguel telling Mía that her song brought his memory back. Mía tearfully pleads with Miguel not to leave, saying she can't live without him; Miguel starts crying and they kiss, finally making up for good. Mía's family grows in the end of the series: Franco marries Roberta's mother Alma, and together they adopt Roberta's best friend Jose Luján. Miguel proposes to Mía before the graduation ceremony at Elite Way, asking her if she accepts being with him forever. She happily accepts, and later tells him she's ready to have her first time with him..